


(In)compatible

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, M/M, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ABO DeanBenny. Free of Purgatory at last, the tension between Dean and Benny finally snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(In)compatible

It was there, in Purgatory. This strange, inexplicable attraction. Benny smells nothing like Sam or Cas or any of the others that Dean had once taken to his bed, shaky excuse though that would have been. 

It’s here now in the too bright, too unsheltered motel room. They’re showered and groomed, half dressed in just jeans and undershirts. Dean is still damp, the last to shower, and his belly rumbles in a twist of hunger that he stolidly ignores in favor of the vampire standing across the room from him. 

The mounting tension snaps when Benny huffs a short laugh, mouth opening to make some wisecrack. Dean’s on him before he can get the words out. It takes every ounce of alpha strength he has to pin the vamp to the wall, but the element of surprise only gets him so far. It’s a simple matter for Benny to pick him up like a child and toss him onto the nearest bed. 

Cool and heavy, Benny settles over him, trapping his arms above his head with strong hands. Dean snarls and twists, even gnashing his teeth at Benny’s face. There’s no freeing himself, though, not when Benny’s supernatural strength far exceeds his own. Eventually he settles, glaring balefully up at the alpha above him. 

“Get the fuck off of me,” he snarls, rage spiking when Benny only laughs again. 

“I don’ think so, brother.” 

Instead, Benny lowers his face to Dean’s, skimming his nose along sweaty-damp locks, across a stubbled cheek, and down his throat. Heat streaks across Dean’s face when the vampire inhales deeply; it’s improper and embarrassing to be scented by another alpha like he’s a damned omega. 

“Knew you’d smell better up here, without all that gunk on your skin,” Benny breathes out over Dean’s skin, sending a shiver through him. The vampire rocks his hips, nudging his hard cock against Dean’s and letting out a soft grunt of pleasure. “Wonder if all of you smells as good.” 

Dean barely registers that his wrists are now trapped by just one of Benny’s large hands until the other is skimming down the front of his pants, quickly unsnapping the button and drawing down the zip. Fuck, this is real, so real and he can’t help but thrust up against the faint pressure of Benny’s hand. 

“Benny, my hands - gotta touch -” and that’s all it takes before Benny lets him go. They shove their own pants and boxers down just far enough to free their cocks, and the first touch of calloused hands on each other’s lengths makes them growl in their throats. This could get bloody fast - alpha’s fucking, however casually, is practically unheard of. Dean presses his face close to Benny’s chest, head angled so that he can watch and in a way that protects his neck from the other alpha. It makes the vamp twitch a little, growl deepening until the sound is stolen into a groan when Dean brings his other hand into play. 

One hand on the base, gripping where knots are already forming and the other stroking and twisting almost painfully drags them toward the edge rapidly. Pheromones fill the small motel room, alpha musk so thick Dean’s certain he can taste Benny on his tongue. All it takes is a nip of blunt teeth against Dean’s shoulder to tear his orgasm out of him, Benny’s grip tight around his knot as he spills come out over the vampire’s fist and his own belly. 

Gasping, Dean reaches down for only a moment, long enough to scoop up some of his own come. He slicks it over Benny’s cock, tightening his fist around the vampire’s knot. 

“Come for me, alpha,” he bites out, angling himself just enough to sink his teeth into the flesh of Benny’s pec. Hot come splashes over him, adding to the mess already on him and causing their scents to mingle. Benny’s hips snap into his hand before stilling, their loud panting now the only sounds in the room. 

Dean only lets go when Benny’s cock no longer throbs, his own lying half-soft in a pool of come. Benny slides off the bed, bringing back a couple of damp towels to mop Dean up with, slinging them into the waste basket by the bed. He drops heavily to the mattress beside Dean, stretching out on his back. Silence reigns for a few moments, interrupted only by the cheap mini fridge buzzing to life.

“If you think I’m ever letting you knot me with that fuckin’ monster, you got another thing coming,” Dean finally mumbles. 

“We’ll see about that,” Benny huffs in challenge, but Dean’s already dropped off to sleep. 

Hell. Maybe they’ll wrestle for it. 


End file.
